Masquerade
by TaintedPeach
Summary: HitsuHina. My First Published Fic. ...Set In Knight Times... After Making A Fatal Mistake In Trusting A Stranger Hinamori Goes Missing, Five Years Have Gone Past And Everyone Has Forgotten Her, Well Almost Everyone.
1. Prologue

~Tai-chan: My first actual posted fanfic. (This was created between me and Danny-kun~ (Much love for you to help me ^^)) :D I hope you all enjoy reading this.

DX I'm also sorry that this part is so short but its only a prologue so it doesn't really matter ;D

**_I Do Not Own Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-kun Or Bleach. But If I Did I Would Be Awesome :P_**

Masquerade.

Prologue.

The moon shone brightly in the darkness of the night sky, looking out of the large window I longed to be like the moon; free from everything and everyone.

Pushing my knees tighter under my chin I sighed, it was only a dream , my dream and I knew deep down it was never going to happen. Not now. It had been my dream the last three years to get a taste of freedom but _he _would never allow it, not after what happened last time.

I was nearly gone far away from this room and _him _but ofcorse it was inevitable, he found me, he **always** finds me. I place my forehead ontop of my knees, I am sick of this place, I am so lonely, so lost.

The creaking of my prisons door quickly reaches my ears as the taps of the feet that draw closer to me get louder, I cannot help but try and shield myself, the dark shadow growing larger as it covers my being and then it went silent.

The ringing chime of a bell soon killed the short silence, a shiver ran down my spine it was not just any bell, it was my bell. The ringing once again enters my ears and instantly forces me to raise my head, I know the instant I look into those dark orb it's all over.

"Momo..." My dull, brown eyes met his,

"...Master".

* * *

~Tai-chan: Please Review ^_^ :3


	2. Peaches

Tai-chan: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the first chapter to the story I hope that you enjoy it. (:

**I Do Not Own Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-kun Or Bleach. If I Did I Would Be Awesome. **

**Masquerade.**

Chapter 1: Peaches.

_~Five years ago._

The small town of Saikon (A/N:I randomly made it up) became quite noisy during the day. The market full of traders and many young women with thier little ones, everything the same as it had been any other day. A young girl stood infront of the fruit stall, her face a pale peach colour, whilst the appearance of it gave the idea of it being porcelain. Small brown ringlet curls cascaded down the young womans shoulders.

"Hmm..." She spoke softly, her eyes closed as she was still in deep thought over the fruit.

Opening her mouth the young woman revealed a pair of sparkling brown eyes. "May I have four peaches please?" she spoke softly to the elderly merchant, quietly laughing to herself. Her chilhood friend had always told her she had a weakness for the sweet fruit.

"Oh and some watermelon aswell please" She quickly added at the thought of her friend, since they were young they had always watched the sunset with some of his favorite treat, watermelon.

"That'll be three yen miss" The merchant soon answered snapping the brunette out of her thoughts as he passed her the bag of fruit.

"I'll get it" was all the young girl heard next as her hand hoverd above her purse, with a confused look she looked up taking in the tall, pale man standing not a foot away.

"There's no need thank you". The young girl said in response. There was something about this man that called to her, she could easily tell that he wasnt like thst of the other men who would barely notice her, no it was something different.

"It would be my pleasure to get something for a beautiful young lady such as yourself". Dark eyes soon found the brunettes gaze.

"Thank you kindly sir" She replied in a gentle tone, a soft blush now appearing on the delicate skin of her face.

Having paid the merchant the young brunette began to walk off in the directionof her home where she knew her childhood friend Tóshiro was waiting for her. Turning around she curtseid (Sp?) to the stranger.

"Thank you for this sir, if I can return the favour at all please let me know", a gentle smile apearing on her face as her brown eyes bore into his darker ones.

He smiled, "My name is Sósuke and what I ask in return is for your name".

"My name...?" The young girl looked rather confused at what this strange man, This Sósuke had asked.

Nodding as a response to her question the brunette began to speak.

"My name is Momo".

A/N: Please Review! (:


	3. Don't Let Go

Tai-chan: Thank you for the reviews! Here's the second installment. Also Thank you again Danny-kun for helping me with the second part of this chapter. 3

I hope that you enjoy it. (:

**I Do Not Own Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-kun Or Bleach. If I Did I Would Be Awesome. **

**

* * *

****Masquerade.**

Chapter 2: Don't Let Go

_~Tóshiro's Pov~_

Running my fingers over the delicate surface of the photograph I sigh, how long has it been since I last saw her, years. It must of been. This photo itself had been taken the same week she had vanished, I feel like i'm the only person in this town that knows she exhisted.

I run a hand through the long, thick white locks on my head, gripping it in aggrovation, why is it everything I care for gets taken away from me? Placing the photograph back on the table I look around at my once shared home. I sigh even after this long her peachy scent was still absorbed into everything.

It's been five years.

Five very long years.

Since her disappearance there hasn't been one sighting of her, not one. I bowed my head as my anger began to boil over, the grip on my hair intensified as the strands now threatend to fall out. All that registerd through my mind at that moment was one thing.

I would not give up.

I would find her and bring her back home, back to the safety of theese walls telling her all the deep things I had kept from her since we were young. Yes I would make sure I'd keep her safe here and never let her go.

* * *

_~Normal Pov~_

The young man decided he would search everywhere he could until he found her. During their time apart he had managed to join the kings elite guard due to his skils with a blade even though he was so young.

Grabbing his armour and sword and quickly equipping them the young captain (A/N: Yes he's a captain.) left his home, not managing to get very far as a the sound of a voice found his ears.

"Sir, where are you going? and why do you have your uniform (A/n: I don't know what else to call it. D:) on?" his second in command asked as she walked out from around the corner.

"I'm going to find Momo." Was the young captains reply as he slightly turned his head to acknowledge her, the woman in response sighed shaking her head she could tell he was being serious.

"If that's true then i'm coming with you, it's my duty as both your lieutenant and as Momo's friend."

Toshiro nodded in agreement. "Very well, we'll leave as soon as your fit for battle Matsumoto."

* * *

After about an hour of waiting, the white-haired captain watched as his lieutenant finally emerged being accompanied by two other lieutenants, one with a red ponytail and the other with blonde hair which had been used to cover one of his eyes. Tóshiro was rather shocked seeing the two lieutenants infront of him.

"Renji, Kira. What are you doing?" His voice giving the hint that he was surprised at the two being here.

"We're here to help search for Momo." Replied Renji holding onto his sword.

"No..You cant. A captain with his lieutenant would cause no alarm but one captain with three lieutenants could mean chaos. I'm sorry." The two males nodded, understanding the difficulty it would cause the town if they also left.

"Alright." Renji spoke sounding sounding let down. "Just make sure to bring her back safe and sound."

The young captain nodded as he and his lieutenant turned around and set of for their journey.

* * *

A/N:Review Pleaseee :3


	4. Past Present Future

Tai-chan: Thank you all that have read my story. (: The chapter is hereee! Yay. :D

I hope you enjoy this part as much as I did to write it. ^^

_Italics = Dream_

**I Do Not Own Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-kun Or Bleach. If I Did I Would Be Awesome. **

**

* * *

**

**Masquerade.**

Chapter 3: Past, Present, Future.

_~Momo's Pov.~_

_"Aww Shiro you're no fun." I pouted playfully at my white haired friend._

_"Fine...If you stop calling me that stupid name i'll be serious then." A smile crept onto my face "Really? Thank you Shi-Tóshiro."_

_I watched him walk back over towards to where I was sitting, both turning our faces to the man sitting infront of us._

_"Ready?" The man asked_

_I giggled to myself I could see than Tóshiro really didn't want this photo to be taken, looking at him out of the corner of my eye I noticed his slight smile._

_"And...Done!"_

_I couldn't help butlet out a sigh of relief. "Hey, I thought I was the one who didnt like these things?" I smiled weakly at him._

_"Thank you Tóshiro, for putting up with me and for always being there." I spoke in my soft tone as I turned my gaze toward the opposite direction, I couldn't look into those eyes knowing what I was going to do to him._

_"Momo what's-"._

_

* * *

_

Light. A bright light was the first thing I saw.

It was a dream, ofcorse it was. I placed my hands over my sore eyes, lightly rubbing them.

"I see your awake now, _my sparrow_."

Hearing that voice made a shiver of fear run down my spine. "W-Why are you here?" I asked foolishly, immediatly regretting ever opening my mouth

**Crack!**

I sank my teeth ino my lip as the pain spread across my face. I pulled my hands away from my eyes the tears that had appeared soon began to fall down, his deep chuckle soon filled my ears.

"Oh my dear sparrow, have you learned nothing since you've been here?" I listened to the gentle tone he spoke in again, his large figure moving toward me blocking all the light and space I had.

"I'm sorry... so sorry I just.." I began to speak in a panicked way, that sinister smirk on his pale face scared me and ment something bad was going to happen.

"I think you forget my sparrow-" I watched as his large, rough hands traced the bruise that was already forming on my cheekbone, I shived again as his hand moved down onto my small neck.

"-how fragile you are."

The pressure being applied to my throught made my eyes grow large, I felt no pain but I knew there was. I didn't feel much anymore, only numbness. My spirit had slowly died out over the time I had been here. In the beggining I had been too much of a fool to see this man, no this monster for what he was, it took me five years to understand true pain and sorrow, all those nights I sat here and prayed for help to come and find me did nothing but add to the numb, broken doll I was now.

I felt the grip on my throat begin to relax as the darkness once again approached, i'd rather be dead in the darkness than alive in the light now, but as much as the monster above me destroyed me, he would never kill me.

"Im sorry...Shiro." I whisperd as I fell into the cold darkness.

* * *

_~Normal Pov.~_

Watching the young brunette under him pass out the elder mans smirk vanished.

"It's always Shiro with you sparrow." He spoke in an annoyed tone. "Especially when you dream, you always talk." His jelously became apparent as he spoke to the unconsious girl, leaning down he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"If it's him you want, then it's him you get sparrow." The older man withdrew a small dagger from within his pocket, the dark smirk soon reappeared on his face as he began to slice chucks of the petite girls hair off.

Trails of long brown locks scattered across the stone tiles of the floor, a pair of dark orbs stayed focused on the dagger in his hand a while longe, than toward the girl and back and forth, he smirked digging the tip of the small blade into the girls already damaged cheek.

"Ofcorse my sparrow you won't get him until i'm done with him."

Admiring his handywork the elder male began to pick up the hair tying it onto the daggers handle. "Lets see himfind you now sparrow and when he gets here i'll make sure you witness just what I can do." He spoke forcefully into the unconscious girls ear.

With that the man headed toward the door with a bloody, dagger in hand, it was a message that was the first priority and needed to be sent in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Please review (:**


	5. Suspicions

Tai-chan: I would just like to say a biiiig thank you to **icyangel27 **and **purplepunk8005** for the reviews. And also to Danny-kun for writing this whole chapter for me (:

**I Do Not Own Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-kun Or Bleach. If I Did I Would Be Awesome. (:**

_

* * *

_

**Masquerade**

Chapter 4: Suspicions

_~Shiro pov~_

Matsumoto and I had gone to the royal castle to ask the king for access to all parts of the kingdom, it's an annoying system by which every captain of a squad guards and in a way has control over a sector of the kingdom, there are 13 sectors including the king's to keep some sort of order i guess.

We made it there in a few hours, luckily the castle is directly in the middle of the kingdom so it makes it alot easier to get there from any other sector.

"Can I help you captain Hitsugaya?" the guard on duty was the kings second in command, which made it seem as if the king was expecting me or one of the other captains. "I have come to ask permission for access to the other sectors of the kingdom, I wish to find someone, may we come in?"

He stood to one side to allow us to enter the castle "the king suspected as much, very well, you may enter"

"Thank you" we both bowed and entered, I for one was rather confused that the king knew that we were going to be coming here and that he knew why, it's true what they say that he has ears and eyes all around the kingdom.

* * *

We entered the throne room and knelt before the king "majesty Yamamoto, you must know why I have come for your second in command to know, will you grant us this request?"

The king then then arose from his throne and got one of his advisers to give him a note which he then gave to Matsumoto "Very well, your request is granted, but first i'd like you to meet my newest adviser, Sosuke Aizen, it sems that he has the skills to take over from captain Hirako but says he'd rather be my top adviser, his skills in intelligence gathering is the reason I knew you'd be here"

I knew right from when I saw his face, I didn't like him, his innocent act didn't work on me but as for Matsumoto however, she'd almost completely forgotten about why we were here"

Then he approached me and said something he really shouldn't "so you are just like i've heard" the tone screamed suspicion, he couldn't have been here more than a day and already he was so informed. Who could've told him so much in such a short time? I needed to know and fast, he could be my answer to finding Momo.

* * *

**A/N: Review Please (: **


	6. Messages

Tai-chan: The Fifth Chapter Is Here Yay ^^ I Am Most Sorry About It Being Late, But It's Been Hard To Write/ Update Lately Due College Starting Again, Sorryy :( Anywho I Hope You Enjoy It.

_Italics = Dream_

**I Do Not Own Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-kun Or Bleach. If I Did I Would Be Awesome.**

* * *

**Masquerade.**

Chapter 5: Messages

_~Aizen Pov~_

Shortly after the little meeting I began to head toward the forth sector, the smile on my face hadn't yet vanished. So that was the boy my dear sparrow constantly spoke of, the information I already had on him hadn't been wrong, for such a young boy to be at that high of level was unheard of theese days. I shook my head, laughing mentally this was starting to get interesting but for now it didn't matter. What was needed was for the message to be sent.

I waited around in the alleyway behind the main building of the sector, this was going to be easy and fun. A low ranking officer walked slowly past, I smirked and that's when I lept out, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into the alleyway.

"I want you to deliver something to Captain Hitsugaya for me." I told the young-looking male infront of me. ""You will not tell him who it was from nor answer any questions. Do you understand?" I said forcefully, pressing a small blade against his side to make sure my point had gotten across.

"Y-Yes s-sir". The young male infront of me stutterd back in response, I couldn't help but laugh "Good." I smiled releasing him, watching his body crumple down to the ground I handed him the small box, I walked out of the alleyway heading back toward the outskirts of this retched kingdom to where I knew my sleeping beauty had just begun to arise.

* * *

**-Later that day.-**

**

* * *

**

_~Tóshiro Pov~_

_"Shiro..." _

_Her voice echoes inside my head, I look around and see nothing but the empty darkness._

_"Shiro i'm sorry..."_

_The voice continues to plague my very being. "Momo where are you?" I ask in response, hoping to get an answer._

_"Save me... Tóshiro... please..."_

_I listen to the frantic pleas of the voice, each word putting me more on edge, "Momo. Tell me, where are you?" I ask worriedly still looking around the vast empty space of my mind, it soon became dead silent._

_"Momo...?" I asked. "Tóshiro why?...Why didn't you come?"_

_I slowly turned around as her soft voice penertrates my ears, my eyes drasticly widen and my heart began to beat vigorasly at the sight before me._

_Stood before me the said girl was watchong me, her once sparkly brown orbs, dull and lifeless, her clothes tattered, torn and bloodstained._

_"Shiro... w-why...?" whisperd out of her bruised lips before she began to fall foward._

_"Momo!"_

_

* * *

_

Jolting up form my sleeping position, my hands sank into my white, slightly damp hair, it was just a dream I told myself, no it was a nightmare.

"Captain?" a voice appeared from outside my door "Are you alright?" My breaths began to calm, I spoke back "Yes Matsumoto."

"I have a package for you here captain, do you mind if I come in?" She replied but before I could reply she had already walked in. "So this is _your _house captain, wow..." she spoke, the tone sounding slightly surprised. A wave of frustration washed over me, I sighed slapping my forehead soon afterward I noticed the small package under her arm.

"Matsumoto, the package." I asked as polite as my voice would allow, "Oh." She smiled, her facial expressions showed that she'd somehow already forgotten. "Here, I found it on your desk, I think you may have a secret admirer." She spoke girlishly winking at the end. Sighing I took the box and opened it, my eyes widening at what was inside.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Please Review. (:


End file.
